Field
This disclosure relates to a composite electrode active material, a lithium battery including the lithium battery, and a method of manufacturing the composite electrode active material.
Description of the Related Technology
A lithium battery, more specifically a lithium ion battery (LIB), has been used as a power source for many portable devices due to its high energy density and ease of design. Recently, as the LIB has been used as a power source for electric vehicles or for power storage in addition to a power source for portable information technology (IT) devices, research has been sharply focused on the study of a LIB that has high energy density and a long lifespan.
In particular, research on an electrode active material having high capacity has been especially active. More specifically, there has been an increase in research activity to identify a high capacity electrode active material, made of semi-conductive elements other than commercially active graphite as a negative active material.
However, among the semi-conductive elements, a silicon-based negative active material causes side-reaction with an electrolyte and results in volumetric expansion and contraction during repetitive charging and discharging of the LIB. Thus, the rate capability and lifespan characteristics of the LIB including the silicon-based negative active material may degrade as a result.
Therefore, there is a need to develop an electrode active material having a novel structure for improving rate capability and lifespan characteristics, a lithium battery including the electrode active material, and a method of manufacturing the electrode active material.